Chemical coagulation followed by flocculation is used in both water and wastewater treatment. The coagulation/flocculation process includes dosing of specialty chemicals and sometimes adjustment of pH, and may be susceptible to changes in the incoming water, such as changes in temperature, turbidity, and/or color. The underlying principles in chemical coagulation are destabilization of the suspended particles by charge neutralization, facilitation of adsorption or reaction of colloidal and dissolved substances to suspended particles, and creation of flocculant particles that will sweep through the water, enmeshing small suspended, colloidal and dissolved material as they move.